


Cover for "Machiavelli Online"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [28]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: Charles and Erik are each at the head of a mutant rights student union in their university. As they are known to bicker and argue, everyone assumes they must be enemies. Unknown to all, Erik has in fact a gigantic crush on the extremely flirtatious and extremely straight Charles Xavier, so he decides to set up a female Facebook account to get some dick pics.As usual with Erik, it’s a bad plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KesaKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Machiavelli Online](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274) by [KesaKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo). 



> Charles and Erik are each at the head of a mutant rights student union in their university. As they are known to bicker and argue, everyone assumes they must be enemies. Unknown to all, Erik has in fact a gigantic crush on the extremely flirtatious and extremely straight Charles Xavier, so he decides to set up a female Facebook account to get some dick pics.
> 
> As usual with Erik, it’s a bad plan.

    * Inspired by [Machiavelli Online ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274/chapters/25404552)by [KesaKo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo)



                

***Updated***


	2. Chapter 2

  * Inspired by [Machiavelli Online ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274/chapters/25404552)by [KesaKo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo)



             

***New Image***

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, I have not logged in to Facebook for years.


End file.
